<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Unknown by WordsAblaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032221">Into The Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze'>WordsAblaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumpskier [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not much but it's there so), BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Blood and Injury, Djinns, F/M, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Possession, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Whumptober, Yennskier, magical healing, no beta we die like jaskier doesn't, so i thought i'd end with this chaotic ship, this is my last whumptober fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer has never been particularly fond of djinns but she doesn't entirely hate them until they cause trouble for Jaskier a second time... day fifteen of whumptober.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumpskier [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the available trope options were basically a recipe for these two, come on...<br/>today's pairing: yennefer/jaskier<br/>prompts used: possession / magical healing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Djinns are far more trouble than they’re worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rinde had been a good example but Yennefer doesn’t truly accept it as a concrete truth until she comes across another one that also causes a small disaster. Or rather, until </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes across another one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t actually meant to run into him but she’s not complaining when she hears him start playing a song he’d written about her because, well, it’d simply be rude to ignore that gesture of good faith. Not that they need anything as flimsy as good faith to keep them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look absolutely ravishing, my dear,” Jaskier drawls as he settles beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks. “I know. Shame I can’t return the compliment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, she almost means that. He seems to have taken a leaf out of Geralt’s book and dressed himself entirely in black and white, a bright shirt nestled in between dark breeches and an even darker doublet that matches his pointed boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time, she might have just been teasing because she won’t lie when she says he can pull the look off just as well as their mutual friend, but there’s something </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his outfit, something that has her on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you taken some sort of potion?” She asks, wondering why he seems to be radiating chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just winks. “Something like that. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” And with that, he slips away, slotting himself into a conversation a few tables away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer stares after him for a moment, shocked. That’s not the way their reunions usually go and she most certainly will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand for being left behind. Briskly, she follows, grabs Jaskier’s arm, and pulls him outside with a glare. “Are you drunk? Or have you perhaps lost those stupid marbles you keep yapping about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier lazily grins at her. “None of the above, Yennefer of Vengerberg. I’m simply enjoying the options that have been made available to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horrible feeling settles in her gut; he never calls her by her full name unless they’re trying to bamboozle someone into doing something for them and he always vows that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> is his best option. “What have you done recently that involves chaos?” she demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “You haven’t sensed it yet? My, he might have been wrong about your power after all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He?” Yennefer echoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier points at his own forehead before raising an eyebrow. As she watches, he blinks and his eyes darken from familiar blue to brown, to black, to all but a pair of empty voids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps but before she can do anything, he winks and smoke fills the air around her. By the time she stops coughing enough to curse, he’s gone. Both him and whatever it is using him as a puppet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick round of questioning inside the tavern tells her Jaskier has spent the last week entertaining a vast range of people in a vast range of ways and she almost winces when she finds out because she knows the stupid bard will feel awful and apologise </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much when he’s back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not particularly hard to follow the trail of chaos but it is painful when she remembers that Jaskier’s strange morals are going to give him an extremely hard time over the broken hearts, small fires, impossible promises, and handful of slaughtered animals that he’s left in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds him at the edge of town, running his tongue along a dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and what are you doing with him?” Yennefer demands immediately, waving her hand and sending the dagger flying into a nearby tree before Jaskier loses his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smiles at her but it’s all wrong, cold and crooked instead of his usual warm expressions. It doesn’t help that his eyes are still awfully empty. “Ever so direct, I appreciate that. And he does too, he’s truly quite devoted to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange mix of anger and affection rushes through her blood at the words but she doesn’t dwell on it, raising an eyebrow as chaos crackles along her arms. “Get out of him before I </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s going to be rather agonising,” he says, but then his eyes glint. “Unless of course, you don’t. Haven’t you figured out what I am yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t, but she catches sight of Jaskier’s hands again - of the blackened fingertips and tendrils of what look like smoke running along his fingers, past his wrists and up his arms -  and it’s abruptly all too obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have. I’d recognise the work of djinns anywhere,” she hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smiles, pulling another dagger out of nowhere and twirling it in his hands, something that would be beautiful if he were in control of himself. “Then you know that forcing me to leave would be interfering with a wish and might lead to… well, consequences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what he said, this can’t be what he meant,” Yennefer scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That awful smirk returns as he holds the new dagger against his own neck, her magic doing nothing to cast it aside this time. “Oh, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just an interested party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s going to murder whoever it was when she finds them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t particularly want to force the djinn out of him because he’s right - she doesn’t know what could happen if things turn sour- but she can’t let this go since she has no idea what the wish was and how badly it’s going to hurt Jaskier if she lets it play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve done a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing</span>
  </em>
  <span> recently but I think I’ve had enough of his voice, haven’t you?” Jaskier asks, his expression full of innocence as he presses the blade into his skin without even flinching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” she yells, freezing the djinn’s intentions by stopping Jaskier’s hand, cursing when she’s met with more resistance than she’d expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of us is going to kill him!” Jaskier shouts, but his voice is deep, layered, not his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body!” Yennefer snarls back, tugging on Jaskier’s presence and pushing against the djinn, letting herself scream as she fights it, forcing herself to keep going even as Jaskier’s screams join her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t stop until she sees his eyes fade from nothings into the blue she’s grown rather fond of over the years, until she feels smoke dissolve around them as the dagger clatters to the floor. Unfortunately, Jaskier also slumps to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing aside her own desire to do the same, she hurriedly kneels beside him, cursing again when she sees his newly-acquired necklace of blood. His eyes meet hers, wide and terrified as he coughs up red, spluttering on the liquid that spills over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t,” Yennefer hisses, placing her hands around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panics initially, his hands weakly scrabbling against hers, but the shock in his expression melts into sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she starts willing his skin to heal. She can tell it hurts because his hands tighten around her wrists and a soft, broken whimper escapes him but, like before, she simply keeps going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes longer than she’d like for her to undo the djinn’s damage but when she’s sure he’s not going to bleed out or lose his voice, she pulls her hands away, wasting a little more magic getting rid of the blood on her hands because for reasons she doesn’t care to decipher, she hates the very sight of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier groans when his neck finally finishes weaving itself together and Yennefer has one of her rare moments of regret because although the bard will never complain about her magically healing him, she knows it can sometimes hurt to undo an injury just as much as it did to acquire it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Jaskier rasps eventually, and Yennefer’s almost surprised to see he’s crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slips her hand into his, gently squeezing. “You don’t need to be, not for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t argue with me,” Yennefer interrupts, but not unkindly. She doesn’t have enough strength to sound bitter anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sighs before letting his head fall back on the floor as he lifts his free hand to his neck, a small sob slipping past his still-stained lips. For all the emotions he cycles through, he doesn’t cry often, and Yennefer despises it when he does because it hurts </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. Gods, she really hates all these </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifts, pulling his head into her lap and brushing his tears away with her thumb. “It’s okay, Jaskier, it wasn’t your wish.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t your fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes her hand, curling into her with a jagged sigh. “Thank you,” he murmurs, his voice nothing like it usually is but still beautiful purely because he still has it, because the djinn’s master had failed to take it away from him, from </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll deal with the rest of the chaos later because neither of them want to move and good company can often be a surprisingly skilled healer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so yeah, it's been fun but i'm gonna have to end this whumpskier series here !! you can find me on tumblr (main: wordsablaze / witcher blog: itsjaskier) if you wanna keep track of my witcher shenanigans &lt;3</p><p>thanks for reading! toss a kudos/comment? x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>